wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mire (Akira)
This character belongs to Akira! Please do not edit. :D Appearance Jekyll In his normal form, Mire has a strong build and reddish brown scales. His horns and spines are brown, as are his eyes, and his throat and belly are a soft yellow color. Hyde In his "super MudWing" form, Mire has the same strong build (but even stronger!) and navy blue scales. His horns are white, his spines are black, and his throat and belly are silver. His lower jaw and a wide stripe of scales going down his neck are black. He has two silver scales on both sides of his face, one above his eye and one below it. What these might mean, no one's sure. All they know is that in this form, Mire is a lot stronger and a lot more dangerous, often blindly attacking anyone who comes near. He has difficulty controlling this form and calls it his "inner monster". Personality Jekyll In his "Jekyll form", Mire is kind and loyal. He's very socially awkward, but he cares about everyone and it's very hard to become his enemy. (Princess Marsh Wren managed to do so, however.) Hyde "Hyde Mire" is ruthless, heartless, and will kill without hesitation. Mire wants to use this form to protect his sibs (Battlesight, Empyrean, Elderhunter, and Kyanite), but sometimes it's more of a danger to them than the enemies they face. Theme Songs "My Demons" - Starset Abilities Breath-holding Because this lad is a MudWing. Fire-breathing Unlike other MudWings, Mire can breathe fire whenever he wants. He doesn't have to be warm enough - he could be shivering in the Ice Kingdom and still be able to set fire to a scavenger village or something. (Not that he would . . . at least, not in his Jekyll form.) Jekyll and Hyde Whenever he feels an extreme emotion, Mire will become "Hyde Mire", a truly terrible monster capable of unspeakable horrors. Relationships Battlesight Even though Mire is only a year older than Battlesight, he is very protective of him. Empyrean (Ronin) Mire is even more protective of Empyrean, refusing to let any strange dragons near her. Kyanite (Ronin) Mire loves Kyanite as a sister, but he's secretly jealous of how she has a ton of siblings and he doesn't have anyone. He has his friends, of course, but his real sibs? All dead. Elderhunter In a nutshell: Elderhunter: I'm half MudWi- Mire: -dunks him in the swamp- jOIN ME Marsh Wren She . . . really wants to kill Mire. He's hiding from her. Chinook (Ronin) He trusts him a bit, and he quite enjoys talking to him. He relates to Chinook because they're both socially awkward and talk too much. Magus Magus gave him his powers, so Mire is pretty grateful to him, even though Hyde Mire is nearly impossible to control. But poor Mire is left unaware that his power didn't come without a price. Trivia * A mire is a stretch of swampy or boggy ground. * That infobox pic is the first decent MudWing I've drawn. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Akira Starfall)